


Waiting for You

by ladyshinx



Series: Lion Shiro and Keith [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Breeding Kink, Consensual Somnophilia, Kinda, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Part Lion Keith, actual mpreg in chapter 3, lion shiro, lmao theyre furries, mentions briefly of another character lmao, mentions of mating bond, mentions of mpreg, this is just self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyshinx/pseuds/ladyshinx
Summary: Keith's in heat, and in need of his mate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a gift for tay. love u.
> 
> this is an au where neither of them went to the garrison, so no scars or robo arm for shiro ([basically this](https://twitter.com/TayDrawrs/status/1024966045872746496) or [this](https://twitter.com/velowsa/status/917754910099202052?s=19) without the arm) bc i didn't think of it honestly at the time when i was writing this. shiro is basically an anthro lion (he big), and keith is part lion through his blood line, and looks mostly human, but sometimes can have claws and lion like eyes, and sharper teeth (basically his galra side from s6ep5). tbh i love it and idc.
> 
> not beta'd, we make mistakes here like men.

Keith was burning.

Clothes forgotten on the floor the moment he’d come home, he laid on the bed, naked as the sheets scratched at his sensitive skin. Moaning, he turned onto his stomach, rubbing his dick against the sheets, chasing a relief he knew he wouldn't receive.

When he has left the house this morning, it has been against his mates wishes. Shiro had tried to convince him to stay home, that the shop would be okay without him for the final day before he began his heat break. Stubborn to a fault, Keith had refused to listen to his Alpha, insisting that he still was okay  to work, and that his heat wouldn't begin for at least another day. Shiro conceded, kissing the top of his head with a large swipe of his rough tongue against his unruly hair, purring in amusement as Keith pretended to fight the lion off.

Keith had made it two hours before he began to feel dazed, dropping tools and sending a tray full of lug nuts scattering across the garage as he tried to focus on his work. Kolivan, his boss, had taken one sniff at him before demanding he head home. He’d barely made it into the door before his heat hit full blown.

Now, he found himself miserable the bed, his heat scorching him from the inside as he humped the bed in earnest. Reaching behind himself, he could already feel the slick running down his leg, whining deeply in his chest, missing his alpha. He wouldn't be home for hours, and Keith whined as he imagined Shiro's dick, hard and heavy, pounding into him as he placed his rough paws on his thighs, gripping just hard enough to hurt in the best kind of ways, claws leaving scratches, letting everyone know just who's Omega he was.

Keith whimpered loudly at the thought of his mate, his fingers finding purchase in his hole, filling him but not the way he wanted. His hips moved in vain, trying to bring his reach farther in, to hit that spot that would bring him any sort of relief. Bringing himself up farther on his knees, his dick hanging hard and heavy under himself, he managed to find the angle, pressing hard before sobbing out Shiro's name as he came.

Suddenly, a deep rumble filled the room, and Keith found his hands freezing in their place,  a flash of fear striking his heart. “Please,” a familiar voice purred, “don't stop on my account.”

Keith turned his head to find Shiro standing in the doorway, his shirt gone, and pants unbuckled, showing off his defined chest and noticeable bulge in his boxers. Keith found himself whining again, dropping his hands instinctively from himself, falling to his hands and knees, face pressed into the mattress as he presented his ass to Shiro, letting out a small whimper of “please, alpha,”.

The same deep rumbling purr filled the room as Shiro stalked towards him like prey, dropping his pants and boxers to the ground as he did so, his long tail swishing behind him betraying his excitement as he climbed onto the bed behind Keith. Keith sobbed in excitement as one of Shiro's paws made its way to his back, running a path up his spine, engulfing him in a possessive manner. Shiro continued to purr, leaning forward, breath hot against Keith's ear as he whispered “tell me what you need, baby.”

Wiggling under the possessive hand, heat laced through him, burning him from the inside again as his dick grew harder at the voice in his ear. He felt Shiro's fur against his back and behind, the warmth of Shiro's dick rubbing just shy of where he really needed it to be. He couldn't help the high pitched cry from escaping as Shiro ground himself forward, chuckling.

“Tell me what you want me to do, sweetheart.”

Pushing his rear higher into the air, he moaned louder, rubbing himself against Shiro's dick in desperation. “I need you, Alpha, I need your dick inside me. Mount me, breed me, make me yours. Bite me, claim me, fill me, please, Shiro!”

Keith shuddered in pleasure as Shiro's rumbling purr vibrated his entire body, sharp teeth finding their way against the side of his neck, digging gently against the bond mark placed there years ago by the lion on top of him. Keith stilled his movements, purring in pleasure himself as he felt Shiro shift against him, his furry chest rubbing against his back as the paw that once rested there found Keith's hand twisted in the sheets, his own nails sharpened into claws, engulfing it as he pinned the smaller man against the bed.

Releasing his shoulder, Shiro shifted his free hand to his dick, bringing it to Keith's slick hole, rubbing it up and down in teasing manner as Keith whined, desperately trying to push back onto the dick that he craved.  Shiro purred once more, before finally pushing in.

Keith stilled at once, gasping as that thick heat he needed filled him, his mate covering his body with his own. Shiro wasted no time, moving his hips roughly as he mounted his mate, growling as he gripped Keith's hand tighter, his free paw reaching underneath to find Keith's dick as he brought his muzzle up against Keith's ear once more.

“That's right, Keith,” he crooned, his hips thrusting as Keith vainly tried to hold onto his sanity, losing himself to the feeling of Shiro's balls slapping against his ass with each rough movement. “You're mine. I'm going to knot your tight ass every time you need me, fill you up until you're full of my come.” Keith sobbed, throwing his head back as Shiro nipped his ear once, before running that rough tongue he loved so much against it. “I'll fuck you until you're swollen with my cubs, a whole litter of them, and no one will mistake you for anything but mine.”

A moan ripped through Keith as his orgasm burst forth at the image of his belly swollen with Shiro's cubs, his dick splattering his cum against them sheets as Shiro continued to fuck into him.

“You like that?” Shiro purred, releasing Keith's dick when he began to sob from overstimulation, bringing it up to roughly pinch one of his nipples with sharp claws. Keith writhed, trying to escape the feeling while at the same time push further into it. “You’d swell so beautifully here too, heavy with milk to feed our cubs. You'd look so beautiful,” Shiro moaned, his tail thrashing against the bed. “Fuck, Keith.”

Keith groaned as Shiro released his nipple and hand, pulling himself back up onto his knees. Pushing Keith’s thighs farther apart around his own thick legs, he dug his claws into the flesh as he fucked harder against the pliant body beneath him, grinding his forming knot against the hole beneath him.

“Please Shiro,” Keith ground out as he felt another release building, his cock weakly twitching beneath him as Shiro jostled his whole body. “Knot me Shiro, please. I want your cubs”.

Shiro snarled at that, his thrusts speeding up as he chased that completion, pressing his knot in more persistently until it popped into place, swelling as Shiro leaned over Keith. His teeth found purchase in Keith's shoulder once more as they pierced the skin, Keith’s world blacking out from pleasure as he orgasmed dry.

When he came to, it was to Shiro’s body still draped over his own, his knot pulsing his cum, as he cleaned the wound on Keith's neck with long, gentle swipes of his tongue. Keith purred in contentment, sated as he was filled by his mate.

Shiro paused long enough in his cleaning to ask “Are you okay?”

Keith let out a small chirping noise in reply, turning his head to gently butt against his husband's, his purrs growing louder as he rubbed his cheek against the short fur of Shiro's neck while the lion rubbed his muzzle softly against the top of Keith's hair.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, enjoying the small reprieve to enjoy each other's company, before Keith began to squirm, and Shiro pulled his dick free. Shiro purred in happiness, before flipping Keith off his stomach and onto his back. Slotting himself between Keith's legs, Shiro kissed his husband once as he lined himself up again with Keith's hole, pushing forward. Keith, in turn, nuzzled the side of Shiro's muzzle once more, kissing  it gently as as he wrapped his legs around the lion’s wide hips.

As Shiro began to move, Keith brought his hands up to rake down the soft fur of Shiro's back, digging his claws in.

At Shiro's own growl of arousal at the motion, Keith knew he was in for a long, satisfying heat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was inspired and this is totally 100% self indulgent bullshit. enjoy.
> 
> also, i know lions have barbs on their dicks. i know this. i just couldn't bring myself to do that to keith. i just couldn't.
> 
>  
> 
> shout out to tay, this is for u encouraging me. also to the first person to call me tf out on twitter. u know who u are. love u both.
> 
> not beta'd, i live with my mistakes.

It's been five days, and Keith can feel his heat beginning to fade. The last few days blurred together into one, flashes of Shiro taking care of him in every way possible coming to mind as he stretched out on the bed. Lazy as he woke up to the sun warming his face, he turned to look at his mate, pressed against his back with one hand possessively on his belly.

Shifting so it was over his side and back, Keith snuggled into Shiro's warmth, enjoying the quiet purr the lion let off in his sleep. He buried his face in the soft fur of his mate's chest, bringing a hand up to gently stroke it as he recalled the past few days. Shiro coming home early, staking his claim over and over again, knotting Keith until his stomach was swollen with come…

Arousal shuddered through him. Apparently, his heat wasn't as gone as he’d believed.  Looking up at Shiro's peaceful face, Keith found himself wanting to return the favor.

Squirming, Keith wiggled himself free from the loose grasp his alpha held on him, making his way down under the thick quilt they’d been tucked under until he came face to face with the very thing that had brought him so much pleasure over the last few days. Licking his lips, he reached down to fondle the heavy balls underneath the sheath that hid his prize.

Leaning forward, he cupped a heavy ball gently with his mouth, sucking softly, while he continued his ministrations on the other.  As he sucked, he felt Shiro wiggle beneath him, moaning quietly. Peeking up through his bangs revealed a furrowed expression across Shiro's brows. Still asleep, then.

Determined, Keith sucked harder, bringing his hand to the sheath, rubbing gently until soon, Shiro's dick was fully hard, unsheathed, glistening and red. The Alpha continued to groan in his sleep, shifting with each stroke of his dick. Keith began to kiss the shaft, sucking harder as each moment passed. Losing himself, he licked the knot at the bottom, lavishing it with his tongue as it began to swell, his hand continued to cradle his mate’s balls.

His own dick begin to harden, slick leaking down his thigh, he recalled the night before. He remembered riding Shiro’s dick, bouncing up and down with vigor as Shiro's paws encircled his waist as he guided him down, the knot swelling, trapping him in place with a snarl-

A pressure on his head made him freeze, breaking his daydream.

Gazing up once more, he met with Shiro's eyes, glimmering in the sun a beautiful gray. “What a good morning, baby,” he purred, stroking his paw through Keith's bedhead. “Don't stop on my account.”

Pleasure spiked hot through Keith, moaning as he felt himself begin to drip slick even more. Dick rock hard as he continued to suck at his husband's dick, he renewed his efforts, vigorously licking the tip free of the bead of precum that built. The paw on his hand tightened its grip in his hair, drawing his attention back up to his mate.

“Tell me what you want,” Shiro breathed, panting in pleasure, pupils blown wide. “What do you need, sweetheart?”

Shuddering, Keith pushed his cheek against a the furry thigh. Breathlessly, he sighed, “Let me suck you off. Use my mouth, alpha.” He felt claws gently scratch his scalp as the grip became borderline painful.  

Shifting himself so he was seated against the headboard, Shiro guided Keith back between his legs, stroking his cheek softly with one paw as the other guided him back towards his dick.

Wordlessly, Keith took the dick back into his hand, stroking the red skin a few times before kissing the pointed tip once more. He took his time, mouthing at it for a few moments, before sucking it into his mouth.

Shiro sighed, his tail wapping against the bedding beneath them. “That's right, Keith, easy…”

He sucked the glans, swirling his tongue, moaning deeply as his own dick throbbed in sync with Shiro's own. In one movement, he took Shiro's dick down his throat to the base, nose buried in soft fur, swallowing once. Hollowing his cheeks as he sucked, he found himself gazing up at Shiro in permission. Roaring, Shiro thrust upwards, paw shifting it's grasp onto the back of Keith's head as he brought him down, chasing his release.

Keith let Shiro use him, whining around each rough movement, losing himself to his mates pleasure as each thrust seemed to reach deeper and deeper. Shiro's knot grew, Keith sobbing as it grazed his teeth, tears forming in the corners of his eyes as he imagined Shiro knotting his mouth, coming down his throat at it swelled into place. Reaching under himself, he stroked at his own dick, whimpering..

With a loud roar, Shiro abruptly pulled Keith off, panting as his knot swelled, his cock twitching as it spurted cum across Keith's face, coating him as he gasped. Rumbling a purr of amusement as he panted, Shiro move this hand from Keith's hair, grasping Keith's slim arm in one paw as he coaxed him up to straddle his stomach. Shiro let out a small _mrrp_ of delight.

“Let me clean you up”.

Suddenly, Keith found himself being pulled forward and down, and realized what was about to happen.

“Shiro, plea- _mmphh_ ” a large swipe of a tongue across his nose. He fought against Shiro's sudden grip on his wrists, pulling back but unable to escape each pass of the rough tongue against his skin. A giggle bubbled up under the attention, his mates tongue tickling him as he cleaned the mess. Each stroke of the tongue moved lower, brushing his neck in tender strokes, until it found their mating bond, kissing the sensitive skin gently.

Pleasure sparked in Keith's belly, burning low, reminding him of his own neglected arousal . “Alpha…” Shiro rumbled a contemplative purr.

“My sweet Omega. Thank you for taking care of me,” he crooned softly between each pass of his tongue, his hands releasing Keith's, making their way down his mate’s back. When large paws found his hips and squeezed, Keith's own arms found their way around Shiro's neck, pulling his mate up and close in an embrace.

Gently, he found himself being guided once more as Shiro sat up, shifting to his knees while coaxing his small mate down onto the quilt, breaking the embrace as he laid him flat on his back, before pulling away from Keith’s view.

Keith looked down to find Shiro kneeled low between his legs, his mouth a sharp grin. “What are yo- _ooh”_ he broke off in a breathy moan as the same rough tongue swiped up the side of his dick.

Shiro purred as he worked, holding Keith's hips in place with one large paw as he squirmed, both seeking and trying to escape the arousal pulsing through this veins as Shiro took his dick into his mouth. Keith buried his hands in soft fur, gripping the silky fur of Shiro’s ears as he tried in vain to both push him farther down, grip tightening when Shiro hummed in agreement.

The moment fangs scraped gently against the sensitive tip simultaneously with a teasing paw brushing against his hole, Keith lost it. Thrusting his hips in vain against the large paw holding him down, Keith cried out as he came harshly down his husband's throat.

Gasping, Keith tried caught his breath, squirming sensitively as Shiro licked his dick clean, before bringing him back into the same position on his chest as before. Purring gently,  he held onto his small husband with a possessive hug around his back and waist. Keith simply sighed, nuzzling his head under Shiro's muzzle, butting his head in affection as he returned the purr quietly.

“How are you feeling?” Shiro rumbled, stroking a paw up and down the soft skin of Keith's back, occasionally scraping his claws gently against smooth skin.

“Better,” Keith ground out in reply, exhaustion seeping into his bones after his climax. “Not as bad today. I think it's going to be over by tonight, at least.” Shiro grumbled at that, and Keith snorted in disbelief, bumping his head harder against his husband's head. “What, haven't had enough of me?”

Shiro let a small _hmm_ at that, bringing the hand currently stroking his back to his face, pulling him away from under his chin to meet his gaze. Soft, amused grey met Keith's eyes, filled with mirth and affection as Shiro replied “Of you? Never."

Ears burning, Keith moved his face free and buried it once more in the soft fur of Shiro's neck as his mate laughed, bumping his muzzle even harder with his head.

They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity, simply enjoying each other's company. Shiro's tail wrapped around Keith's thigh possessively while Keith brought a hand to his husband's neck, scratching the short fur lovingly as they basked together in silence. Until-

Keith laughed loudly as he heard his husband's stomach groan in hunger. “Didn't have enough to eat?” he teased, already rolling off his mate as Shiro made to get up, hiding his embarrassed face with one paw.

Keith stretched on the bed as he watched Shiro look around for a pair of boxers, snorting as he first tried to put on a pair of Keith's before finding his own. Turning back to Keith, he leaned forward, meeting him in a kiss.

“I'll get us something to eat, and then maybe we can take a shower,” he said as he pulled away. Keith waited until he turned towards the door, before replying.

“Maybe get a little dirty again, first, if you’re quick enough.”

Keith muffled his laugh in his pillow as Shiro almost fell as he tried to sprint out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i couldn't look at this anymore w/o losing my mind so i hope u enjoyed. 
> 
> leave love below, who knows what could happen (i might write more sometime lmao)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note the update to tags if you are a returning reader. 
> 
> if this your first read, thank u and i hope u enjoy. this was so self indulgent it isnt even funny.
> 
> unbeta'd because im too embarrassed to let my beta read this for beta work. let me know tho if something is really off bc i am posting this at 1:30 in the morning and ive read through this as much as i could b4 my eyes burned.
> 
> enjoy?

Keith woke slowly, purring softly as he felt a heavy presence against his back, soft and warm as they snuggled under the covers. A movement against his stomach had him reaching down, finding the soft fur of his mate's paw stretched over the swell of his stomach, rubbing the taut skin gently as his mate purred behind him. 

“Good morning, beautiful,” Shiro purred in his ear, rubbing his muzzle softly against the side of his face, trilling in contentment as Keith returned the favor by butting his cheek against Shiro's own.  “How is my lovely mate this morning?” 

Keith sighed softly in contentment as Shiro continued to rub his paw gently over his belly, leaving his hand resting over the soft fur of his mate's paw as it moved, possessive.

After too many disappointing attempts, his last heat had finally been the one that had stuck. Keith could still remember a couple of weeks after it ended, feeling sick and miserable, but still unable to stop the hope from blooming in his chest as Shiro suggested a visit to the doctor to confirm what they both had begun to suspect. 

He was pregnant. 

The real surprise, however, came at their first check up appointment, an ultrasound to check on their cub’s condition, and to hear their heartbeat for the first time. Keith still could remember the look of surprise on the ultrasound tech's face as they felt around with the probe on his stomach, silent for a few moments before announcing joyfully that they were to be the proud parents of twins. 

Their plans had changed, double of everything suddenly required and more strain on their savings than they had expected, but they both could hardly contain their excitement over the fact that they were going to be parents.

Still, six months later and feeling as swollen as a blimp, Keith couldn't help but feel unwieldy, bigger than normal, rounder than he’d ever been in his life. His chest ached, his breasts swelling to prepare for his cubs, who made it their goal to keep him awake by constantly shifting any moment he tried to relax. From what he could feel, he wouldn't be surprised if they took after Shiro. 

“Feeling like a balloon,” Keith replied, trying to shift away from his mate's gentle grasp unsuccessfully. He huffed in annoyance, before bursting out softly into a laugh as Shiro ran a rough tongue over his cheek, messing up his hair. 

Shiro hummed in thought, kissing him twice, before halting his movements to softly dig his claws into Keith's hips, just on the side of possessive that he knew Keith loved. “Hmm. You didn't pop, so I'd say you’re a very sturdy balloon.” 

“Haha,” Keith deadpanned, reaching back to push playfully at Shiro's muzzle, before squealing as a rough tongue rasped at his fingers. “Really Shiro?” 

Shiro hummed in reply, his claws sheathed once more as he shifted against Keith's backside, his paw slowly becoming more adventurous as it moved down. Heat slowly bloomed in Keith's stomach, as Shiro growled lowly in his ear, “I can't get enough of you. Your taste, your smell,” his paw found Keith's half hard arousal, tugging it gently, “everything about you drives me wild”. 

Keith gasped as his mate stroked him, barely managing to speaking through the sudden wave of pleasure, “e-ven when I'm a blimp?” 

Shiro growled. “You're not a blimp. Everything about you is beautiful.” Shiro slowly pulling him up into a sitting position until he was leaning against Shiro, pressed back against the headboard. “You look so good, with our kids in you,” Shiro continued, rubbing one paw against his stomach as the other reached down to tug one more at his arousal. 

The hand on his stomach moved slowly up, cupping one of his breasts gently, before tweaking his nipple. As Keith gasped, Shiro let out a growl of approval. “Knew you’d look so good, tits swollen with milk for our cubs. You’re gonna feed them so well,” he continued, rubbing his muzzle against Keith's cheek. “Maybe I'll take a taste sometime myself”. 

Keith’s pleasure peaked fast, coming at the thought of his big strong mate sucking drinking his milk, running his hands through the soft fur of his ears as he drank pushing him fast over the edge with one last stroke. 

“Shiro,” he gasped out, rubbing his ass against the lions unsheathed cock, feeling it catch between his cheeks, running through the slick. Ever since he’s gotten pregnant, he’d gotten wetter faster, almost as though he was always in heat, and he knew Shiro loved it.

“What do you need, my Omega?” Shiro purred, bring his paw up to Keith’s belly to rub Keith's release over the skin, sending pleasure shooting back through Keith's dick once more. 

“Need you, Alpha,” Keith whined in reply, squirming against his mate harder, “need you in me, need you to mount me, make me yours, please-” 

Breaking off with a gasp as Shiro forced him forward, dropping him onto his hands and knees, helping him get into position to present his ass towards his alpha around his stomach. “You okay? How are the cubs? ” Shiro asked, gently rubbing his paw up Keith's back, causing Keith to arch into it in an attempt to get closer to his mate. 

Keith felt the cubs moving, reacting probably to his elevated heart rate, kicking gently but otherwise nothing out of the ordinary. “I'm fine, we’re fine. Please Shiro,” he pleaded, pushing his ass higher, presenting himself to the lion pressed behind him, “I need you”.

When he felt his mate's chest against his back, fur tickling as Shiro braced himself over him as he guided himself in, pushing into Keith too gentle. Growling, Keith dug his nails into the comforter beneath them, feeling his claws grow longer in frustration as his own lion began to show, before thrusting himself back roughly. 

Shiro grunted, before moving his hips roughly, fucking into Keith, bringing his mouth to his mates neck, mouthing at their mating bond as he moved. “Gonna fill you up,” he growled around the skin of Keith's shoulder, “breed you so you're carrying another litter of cubs, until you're full.” 

Keith let out a high pitched moan at the thought, knowing it was unrealistic, and would be the worst thing possible, but at the same time wanting it more than anything. “Breed me, Shiro,” he cried, thrusting back against the lion’s own movements, “give me your litter. I want them!” 

Keith let out a roar of his own, his teeth aching as they grew as Shiro pushed him down with one rough press of a paw against his back, humping into him as he chased his own release. Biting into the comforter, he felt it tear slightly as Shiro came, but didn't knot him. Keith growled in disappointment, before moaning as Shiro reached under Keith, jerking him off once more to completion, before collapsing next to Keith on the bed. 

Gasping, they both fought to catch their breath, Shiro's arm sprawled out over Keith's stomach as he laid on his side, paw once more possessively protecting his cubs. 

After a few moments, Keith let out a small noise of contentment as he felt his teeth return to normal, his claws shrinking as he came down from his high, sated and calm in the early morning light filtering through the curtains.

“How are you feeling, beautiful? I wasn't too rough, was I?” Shiro asked, nuzzling his muzzle against Keith's ear, causing Keith to puff out a small noise of amusement. 

“As if you could ever hurt me,” he replied as he bumped his head against his mates once more, relishing in the attention. “I love you, Shiro.”

He couldn't stop the small laugh as Shiro grew more insistent his rubbing, his purring cranking up in volume as he replied. “I love you too, Keith. You look stunning like this, carrying our cubs. I'll tell you as many times as it takes for you to believe me, and never let you go.” His grip grew tighter against his stomach, and Keith felt warmth spread through his chest at the amount of love he felt. 

They stayed like that for a few moments, rubbing against each other's faces as they relaxed, until Keith began to squirm in Shiro's grasp. 

“I think you're going to need to let me go sooner than you planned Shiro,” Keith said, trying to break free. He could hear the worry in Shiro's voice, panicked as he replied, 

“Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?” He released his grasp, letting Keith shimmy free out of the bed. Keith stood, laughing at the wild look on Shiro's face, before walking away. 

“No. Just need to go to the bathroom”

The pillow thrown against his back, along with the chastising “Keith!” was absolutely worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im officially done w this fic, no more updates. 
> 
> let me know if you enjoyed it please. i know im beating a dead horse here but i rly do want to know!
> 
> might deanon this at some point if anyone is interested .

**Author's Note:**

> i havent written in years and this is the first thing i write and decide to publish. im mildly embarrassed.
> 
> leave love below, if you will 
> 
> might inspire me to write a second chapter


End file.
